shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarde
Tarde is a current pirate, and a former warden of Impel Down. He decided to quit Impel Down after Shiki's evasion from the building, and let Magellan take his place. Appearance He is an average sized man, with long light brown, spiky hair, a brown eyebrow, a grey eye. He has half of his face completely destroyed as well as his right eye completely not visible, it is unknown if he hides it, or if it's gone. He wears earrings, and has scars on his ears. He wears a blue winter coat, green jeans, and brown boots. He is also often seen smoking a cigar like other One piece characters. Personality As the Impel Down warden, Tarde was feeling responsible and was really involved in his position, and managed to take care of Impel Down very quickly with confidence. The more years Tarde was the warden, the more sadistic he became, and thus the rule of killing rude prisoners was allowed while he was in charge. When he was pissed, he could have killed a whole level of Impel Down, but he was immediatly told to stop by the world government, despite his rank. After Shiki's escape, Tarde was demoted from both the WG's will and his. After Shiki's escape, Impel Down lost its reputation and Tarde was ashamed to be a staff from Impel Down. He decided to definitely quit the Side of the World Government and decided to become a pirate. Tarde grew older as a pirate and got stronger and dangerous, as most people say he is a cruel pirate towards his ennemies. However Tarde is loyal and never attacks without asking for a fight first. Abilities and Power Devil Fruit : Nitro Nitro no Mi Tarde ate the Nitro Nitro no Mi during his training to become an impel Down guard, at a very young age. As a young devil fruit user, he couldn't really master it until his teenagehood where he could finally use it better. His devil fruit allows him to create fogs of Liquid Nitrogen and freeze everything he touches. He moslty makes physical contacts with his ennemies to freeze them, and deal them horrible pain since the Liquid nitrogen is freezing cold. Haki Tarde, as the former Impel Down Warden, was obviously very strong and trained. He started training at the age of 8, to fulfill his dream to become a strong person. He mastered Haki at the age of 19 before becoming Vice Warden, and then Warden a year later. He masters both armament and observation Haki at medium rate. Relationships Parents : Nothing much is know about Tarde's past except he wanted to be a strong man and become a Legend, no matter what side he joins. His parents wanted him to be a marine, but Tarde said he wanted to see the Impel Down prison, and wanted to become a guard. His parents agreed as well, as they felt hatred towards Pirates. They sent him to training camp and thus Tarde's journey begun. World Government : He also has been seen as a precious guy to the WG, since he was overwhelmingly strong and took down a 100 million berry bounty pirate at the age of 13. He was allowed to become a guard of Impel Down at a very young age, and young Tarde was happy working in Impel Down, even though he is neutral to pirates moslty because it was his parent's choice. However, after the incidents of Shiki's Escape, and his departure from Impel Down, he became a pirate, and moslty a huge threat to the WG, as they already know his true strenght. His bounty was put high since his betrayal was one of the biggest the WG ever had. Akainu : Tarde in his pirate life was the highest priority after Shiki's escape. The WG planned to take him down and sent several warships to take him down. Akainu was a vice-admiral and already ate the Magu Magu no Mi. Tarde and Akainu had almost equal strenght and experience. Sakazuki burned half of Tarde's face, resulting in his facial condition today. Tarde was defeated but managed to escape and luckily only his skin was burned. Magellan and Hannyabal : Besides his occupations, Tarde has been a great friend of Magellan and Hannyabal, and he became their mentor at Impel Down. They used to be great friends and Tarde put a lot of trust on them. When he decided to leave, he advised to give Magellan his role before vanishing from the world government. History Tarde was a kid full of ambitions. His parents and himself wanted him to become strong in the future, to become a strong character. Tarde wondered about being a pirate but his parents refused this. Luckily Tarde didn't care and joined the World Government's side. After being sent to training camps for marines, Tarde heard some soldiers talking about Impel Down, and became interested in becoming a guard here. His parents agreed as they had hatred towards pirates. After eating his devil fruit, and trained very hard every day, Tarde managed to join Impel Down as a guard when he was 16 years old. He was promoted 3 years after, and mastered armament and observation haki at a beginner level. After proving himself, and with an unknown reason of the previous warden's departure, He then took the role, that he fulfilled perfectly. He kept this role for 12 years, until Shiki's evasion from the prison. Magellan and Hannyabal were his most trusted guards at this time, and both tried to catch Golden Lion Shiki. Tarde was also involved in a fight with him, but was defeated and couldn't catch Shiki. The WG heard the news, and the marines sent Vice-Admiral Akainu to talk with Tarde about his failure and about breaking the prison. He got angry at the Vice-Admiral and tried to attack him, but resulted in a wrong move, that led Akainu to burn half of his face, that Tarde luckily saved thanks to his devil fruit's coldness. Tarde was demoted for both the WG's and his personal will for failing Impel Down's reputation. He sent a final letter and advised to pick Magellan to take his position. Tarde left the prison, and decided to become a pirate, never to be seen again, until several years later when he fought Darek that was at that time, Mekushi's shipkeeper when they got to go on other islands. He first prevailed, but then got defeated. After another of those defeats, Tarde decided to retire from being a pirate and return to his native island, and his pirate crew was disbanded. Gallery TardePoster.jpg|Tarde's last wanted poster TardePose.jpg|Tarde using his devil fruit power DarekVSTarde.jpg|Tarde and Darek facing each other before their fight. TardeWarden.jpg|Younger Tarde as Impel Down's warden TardeDevilFruit.jpg|The appearance of his devil fruit (Nitro Nitro no Mi) Main Fights * Tarde VS Impel Down prisoners = Victory (Impel Down prisoners Kill streak = Around 10,000) * Tarde VS Shiki = Defeat * Tarde VS Akainu = Defeat * Tarde VS Darek - Part 1 = Crushing Victory * Tarde VS Darek - Part 2 = Defeat (Note that most of his main fights were defeats, but as an Impel Down Staff, He couldn't fight important people on a 1VS1 ) Trivia * He is based on this character that I wanted to "One Piece" in some sort of way. * Non-canonically, Tarde could have spoken during Hannyabal's flashback, and during Shiki's escape in canon One Piece. (Respectively in Episode 446 and Movie: Strong World) Category:Male Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User